Peleas
by Bra1
Summary: Pedir perdon es siempre dificil, al igual que acepta tu culpa.Una pelea peligrosa de una tipica pareja.¿Se solucionara todo?Mal sumario lo se pero no me salio mejor.No dudeis en dejar vuestras opiniones en un review [ONESHOOT]


PELEAS  
  
Tras un duro día de trabajo los trabajadores vuelven a sus casas, desde grandes médicos hasta pequeños vendedores pasando por maestros pokemon. La tarde todavía se alza y aun siendo las nueve de las noche el sol sigue brillando un poco todavía aunque su calor sofocante ya no pega tan fuerte. Los niños que hasta pocos minutos antes jugaban despreocupadamente en las calles empiezan a entrar a sus casa por orden de sus madres.  
  
La puerta de una bonita casa de las muchas que en esa calle hay se abre mostrando a un hombre parado en el marco, un hombre alto, delgado y de rebelde cabello al igual que sus ojos del mismo color a su lado un cansado y algo viejo ratón eléctrico amarillo. El hombre avanza por el corredor de la casa hasta llegar a un patio interior, uno bastante amplio decorado con grandes azulejos andaluces y multitud de macetas además de una pequeña fuente de poca profundidad, a su alrededor solo una mesa de mimbre con varias sillas a juego eso sin olvidar la gran cantidad de juguetes esparramados por el suelo.  
  
Una niña pequeña de apenas 5años largo cabello negro además de grandes ojos verdes aguamarina y graciosas pecas repartidas sobre su nariz se divierte mientras tanto jugando en el suelo con un pequeño pokemon que esta dentro de un huevo.  
  
-¡Papi papi hola!-la niña no tardo nada en correr a los brazos de su padre cuando lo vio, echándose a llorar de inmediato.  
  
-Mi pequeña no llores más-el hombre la alzaba en sus brazos haciéndole carantoñas  
  
-Creí...creí que no ibas a volver más papi-era imposible acallar el llanto de la pequeña  
  
-¿Dónde esta mama, pequeñaja?  
  
-Esta arriba. En la ducha. Papi...¿vais a hacer las paces?-una pequeña esperanza se asomaba en los ojos de la niña  
  
-Mi pequeño ángel, no te preocupes por eso, sigue jugando, mientras quédate aquí. Pikachu quédate con ella.  
  
El hombre soltó a la pequeña en el suelo y se dirigió al mismo corredor por el que había entrado, en su camino paro delante de un arcon que había enfrente de las escaleras, casi a la entrada, estaba cubierto por cuadros, cuadros de él, cuadros de su ángel, cuadros de ella...y en el centro un cuadro con dos fotos, las dos fotos más importantes de su vida: la de su boda y la del nacimiento de su pequeña.  
  
Recorrió el mismo camino y subió las escaleras con nerviosismos ¿cómo pedir perdón por las cosas que se habían dicho?,¿qué le decía a él que si se perdonaban mutuamente no volverían a cometer el mismo error? Al fin y al cabo las cosas que se dijeron eran verdades, verdades que mucho tiempo estuvieron ocultas...  
  
Siguió recorriendo el camino hasta llegar a la puerta adecuada, dentro se oía el ruido del agua caer, entro a la habitación, hasta su ahora habitación, decorada en tonos beige y con grandes comodidades. El grifo del baño ceso y la puerta se abrió saliendo de ella una bella mujer envuelta en toallas; sus ojos verdes aguamarina se sorprendieron y entristecieron a la vez al ver al hombre sentado en la cama.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-una contestación agria y dolida por parte de ella  
  
-Vine a hablar-la decisión se notaba en sus ojos aunque no tanto en su voz  
  
-¿De que?-como siempre no quería dar su brazo a torcer  
  
-De lo de hoy  
  
-¡Vete! ¡No quiero hablar contigo!  
  
-¡No me iré! no hasta que hablemos-la voz del hombre en principio alta se oyó al final como un leve murmullo  
  
-Date la vuelta  
  
-¿¡La vuelta!?  
  
-Quiero vestirme y estoy enfadada contigo  
  
-Quiero que arreglemos esto de una buena vez-el hombre solo se dio la vuelta e hizo un silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar-la niña no lo esta pasando bien.  
  
Ella seguía vistiéndose despacio, con calma, oyendo cada una de las palabras de su compañero sin ni siquiera molestarse en contestarle; ¡a veces podía ser tan testaruda!  
  
-Deberíamos hablar de una buena vez  
  
-¿Tu quieres hablar? Ja no me hagas reír-claramente se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz  
  
La mujer se dirigió a su tocador sentándose a cepillarse la larguísima melena pelirroja que al quitarse la toalla había caído de golpe sobre sus hombros  
  
-Quizás las cosas que dijimos...  
  
-fueron verdades-por fin la pelirroja abrió la boca  
  
-Tienes razón Misty pero...  
  
Ahora que ella le daba una oportunidad para aclarar todo las palabras no salían, él se quejaba de la testarudez de ella pero es que su orgullo era incluso mayor. Se paso una mano por su rebelde cabello negro, claro síntoma de su nerviosismo.  
  
-Ash ¿no quieres hablar? Pues hablemos  
  
-...  
  
-¿Tengo derecho a enfadarme no crees?, tus palabras me hirieron  
  
Aunque no quería verla a los ojos se acerco lentamente a su tocador sentándose en él  
  
-¿Por qué Ash?¿Por qué?¿¡Por que me reprochas aquello!?-lagrimas empezaron a surgir de esos ojos, aquellos que él amaba  
  
Todo lo acontecido en aquella pelea que propicio esta situación que ahora vivían vino a su mente. Sabia que ella tenia razón. Sus estúpidos celos de siempre la propiciaron pero sobre todo el miedo a perderla, el miedo a volver a perderla.  
  
Ella seguía llorando y temblado. Mientras tanto él no hacia nada por evitarlo, su silencio solo empeoraba todo.  
  
¿Cuándo se enamoro de Misty? Difícil pregunta, lo que empezó como un gran cariño poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en un pequeño amor que poco a poco fue creciendo hasta llegar a lo que era en ese momento.  
  
Al conocerla cuando contaban con 10 años él y 11 ella nunca pensó que una estúpida bicicleta le llevaría a su mayor sueño.  
  
Durante años viajaron juntos queriéndose en secreto el uno al otro, sin el valor suficiente para decir la verdad que sus corazones ocultaban.  
  
El llanto de Misty pareció calmarse un poco dando espacio a unas pocas palabras que salieron de su boca  
  
-No tuve más remedio Ash, no tuve otra opción lo sabes  
  
Él sabia que ella llevaba razón pero su orgullo no quería aceptar aquello  
  
-Y de todas formas tu no perdiste el tiempo  
  
Otra vez estaban igual, reprochándose cosas  
  
Las peleas eran comunes en ellos, era su forma de "mostrar" sus sentimientos desde que se conocieron, era raro el día en que no se peleaban por alguna estupidez pero ese día los celos, los antiguos rencores, el miedo...todo había acabado demostrándose en demasía en esa pelea, fue la más fuerte, habían dicho cosas de las que ahora se habían arrepentido, verdades que pesaban como una loza en su relación.  
  
Esa mañana era como todas Misty preparaba el desayuno en la cocina, la pequeña jugaba en el sofá con Togepi y Pikachu y Ash leía unos papeles en la sala. La pelea empezó como otros días por tonterías la tele demasiado alta, el grifo abierto, la tapadera del wc levantada...cualquier cosa ocasionaba la típica riña pero sin embargo esta vez de repente de la boca del hombre salió aquello que nunca quiso decir "fuiste tu la que te fuiste, tu me abandonaste" aunque en ese entonces no eran nada ya sentían algo el uno por el otro. El fuerte temperamento de ella hizo acto de presencia y no dudo en atacarle "¿Acaso te importo? yo no veo que tu perdieses el tiempo, solo hay que preguntárselo a Haruka"y entonces todo estallo gritos y más gritos que asustaron a la pequeña y que acabaron con el hombre y su Pikachu saliendo de la casa y la mujer subiendo hasta su habitación.  
  
Los dos habían llorado, pensado y reflexionado pero ninguno parecía capaz de asumir la culpa.  
  
-Otra vez tus reproches Misty-aun si quererlo fue el hombre quien lo dijo  
  
-¿Acaso no llevo razón?-el sarcasmo hacia presencia en su voz  
  
-Yo también podría reprocharte. Si yo no perdí el tiempo tu tampoco lo hiciste.  
  
Acabarían peleando eso se veía venir. La mujer cayo mordiéndose el labio, en parte él tenia razón.  
  
El sentía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de besarla ahí mismo, pero su orgullo su maldito orgullo se lo impedía. Ojala pudiese borrar todo aquello, así no tendrían ningún problema ahora.  
  
-Sabes que no fue del todo así-se oyó dolida la mujer  
  
-...-por un momento cayo pero enseguida volvió a abrir la boca-¿a no?¿entonces?  
  
-Eran mis hermanas, ellas me llamaron. No tuve más remedio.  
  
-Tonta excusa. Pudiste haberte negado.  
  
Y él volvía a llevar razón, aunque quiso fue incapaz, eran sus hermanas y por fin confiaban en ella para algo.  
  
-Tu no lo entiendes Ash  
  
-Claro que no Misty, claro que no. Puedo llegar a entender que tuvieses que encargarte del gimnasio de ciudad Celeste pero no consigo entender que pintabas tu en Isla Trovita....con Rudy.  
  
Sus celos eran notables, pero que le iba a hacer ese era su temperamento.  
  
El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, solo sus respiraciones se oían y poco a poco el llanto de la pelirroja.  
  
Tras tantos viajes juntos ella no imagino que llegaría a separarse, él tampoco lo pensó, pero fue así, tuvo que ser así. Cada uno tomo un camino y cuando se volvieron a encontrar las cosas no volvieron a ser las mismas.  
  
Ella tenia la esperanza de que todo volviese a ser como antes. Él perdió la esperanza de encontrarla. Sus emociones salieron a flote...y naufragaron. Él corazón de ella se rompió cuando vio al chico que quería besándose con otra, con su nueva amiga, la "Misty"postiza. Aquella a la que conoció de la misma forma. Su orgullo le volvió a traicionar, él vio como ella se alejaba de su lado por aquel echo, quiso disculparse pero fue incapaz; al final ella se alejo.  
  
Años tuvieron que pasar hasta que se volvieron a ver y meses para reunir valor. Él la busco por todos lados, fue a Ciudad Celeste pero sus hermanas le dijeron que no estaba allí, visito a sus amigas lideres de gimnasio, pero nadie sabia nada y un día en un ferry llego a Isla Trovita, al gimnasio de Rudy allí estaba ella entrenando felizmente con Rudy. No se atrevió a verla a los ojos, no fue capaz de decir su nombre solo pudo correr y llorar pensando en que la había perdido.  
  
Esta vez no fue su orgullo sino su miedo al rechazo. Sin embargo todo eso se arreglo, ella lo busco, ella le hablo, ella le contó lo que sentía desde siempre, ella dio su brazo a torcer. Volvieron a viajar juntos, a pelear juntos y un día años después una boda se celebro, la boda de ellos dos. Seguían peleando pero siempre por tonterías más por la costumbre, pero se querían y eso era verdad  
  
¿Cómo era posible que si se querían todo fuese tan mal ahora? Era cuestión de decir solo la palabra , solo había que pedir perdón; pero de corazón.  
  
-Todo el mundo comete errores y...-dijo el hombre  
  
-Y el pasado no se puede cambiar-termino de decir la mujer.  
  
-Solo podemos aprender de nuestros errores pasados para así no volver a repetirlos.  
  
El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación, la mujer había dejado de llorar y el hombre seguía en la misma posición.  
  
-Misty sabes que aun con mi orgullo y mi "prepotencia" como tu lo llamas te quiero-volvió a hacer una pausa tratando de decir lo correcto. Mientras tanto no hacia más que juguetear con un mechón del cabello de ella.-Mi único deseo es estar junto a ti , eso no ha cambiado en todos estos años al contrario ha aumentado junto al amor que te tengo.  
  
¿Se solucionaría todo?¿eran verdad sus palabras? Su cabeza le decía una cosa y su corazón otra sin embargo ella era incapaz de saber que debía hacer. Ella lo amaba eso lo sabia sin embargo...¿podarían ir las cosas bien? no lo sabia, quería pensar que si, eso era lo único que quería.  
  
-Misty-llamo el hombre arrodillándose junto a ella y tratando de verla a los ojos-lo único que pido es que volvamos a intentarlo, una nueva oportunidad. Por ti, por mi y sobre todo...por ella.  
  
Tenia razón solo había pensado en si misma y nunca en ella, sabia a quien se refería, a su pequeña, aquella que era como ella, como él pero a la vez única y distinta; su hija.  
  
Llegaba el momento de tomar una decisión, se peleaban mucho eso era cierto pero aun así se querían  
  
-Puedo perdonar Ash pero no olvidar-por fin se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos- no pidas que olvide por que eso es imposible.  
  
-Olvidar es difícil eso es cierto, pero amar y aceptar nuestros sentimientos de verdad lo es aun más-apretó fuertemente su mano.  
  
¿Qué decirle? tenia razón y lo sabia.  
  
Sintió que la cálida mano que sujetaba la suya aflojaba su presión soltándola lentamente. Él parecía haber perdido sus esperanzas...una vez más.  
  
¡JAMAS! Jamás dejaría que volviese a alejarse de su lado,¿acaso los años separados no le habían enseñado nada?¿Acaso no iba a aprender nunca? le toco a ella esta vez agarrar su mano para no perderla, ante tal gesto él levanto su oscura mirada y se encontró con los hermosos ojos que de la mujer que amaba y lo vio claro, sus pensamientos, su respuestas, sus sentimientos.  
  
Ella se arrodillo a su altura y se acerco a él, junto su frente con la de él y entrelazo con verdadero cariño sus manos.  
  
-Te quiero Ash y no quiero perderte.  
  
Su mirada oscura brillo y una sonrisa asomo a sus labios siendo ocultada por un tierno beso venido de ella que enseguida fue correspondido.  
  
Ese tierno gesto enseguida le recordó todo, aquello que de niño y después de joven no quería perder.  
  
Un "te quiero" se oyó como sello de una reconciliciacion en la que se habían dado cuenta de lo que tenían y de lo que no querían perder.  
  
Si no hubiese sido por la puerta hubieran seguido así. Su pequeño ángel, su pequeño tesoro entro corriendo por la puerta seguida de un pikachu y un togepi.  
  
-Papa, mama...-su miedo se disipo al ver la escena, al ver a sus padres, y enseguida corrió hacia ellos.  
  
"Clic" fue el ultimo sonido que se oyó junto a "Pikachu te voy a matar" y dos risas femeninas.  
  
El pobre pikachu corría desesperado por el piso escapando de su entrenador, mientras el pequeño togepi se encargaba de mover la pequeña instantánea revelando con ello poco a poco la imagen: su entrenadora sonriendo junto a su hija en brazos de su esposo al que le caía una lagrima por la mejilla, una lagrima de verdadera felicidad.  
  
FIN  
  
Este fic se lo dedico a "Sargento Wobuffet" y a "Sumy" dos personas a las que les tengo un gran cariño sin necesidad de conocerlos en personas. Dos grandes personas que conocí gracias a este pagina ^^  
  
Bueno se me ocurrió esta idea y preferí no dejarla pasar así que un día cogí hoja y boli y ...bueno salió esto;¿meloso?¿disparatado?¿estúpido?...sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que adjetivo ponerle a este fic así que eso os lo dejo a vuestra elección ^^  
  
Solo aclarare una cosa, no odio a Haruka(May,Kimi...como lo traduzcan)pero me salió así, no puedo juzgar a ese personaje sin verlo en acción  
  
BRA^^ 


End file.
